


there's a room where the light won't find you

by ouicest



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Character/Relationship study of sorts, Drabble, Im new here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouicest/pseuds/ouicest
Summary: Chibs reflects on his favourite mornings.there's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands as the walls come tumbling down, when they do I'll be right behind you





	there's a room where the light won't find you

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom, and I'm only just watching the show (I'm in the middle of season 5 and I'm just a mess) but I couldn't help but dip my toes into the ship I became enamoured with. So here's a short character / relationship study from Chibs. Enjoy and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Title and lyrics in description from Lorde's Everybody Wants To Rule The World.

Mornings like these, Chibs cherished them. The sun is peaking through the slat in the worn out curtains and casting a single strip of yellow light across the bed. It doesn't quite reach Juice. He's curled into the fetal position, ass tucked against Chibs’ hip, knees high against his own chest as he curls the duvet under his chin. He's like a child, seems as small as one in this position. Chibs has got one arm around his shoulders, being used as a pillow and a dribble pad but he doesn't mind. Can never mind on mornings like these. 

 

Mornings like these when there's no one but them, their bed, and whispers of smoke from the cigarette Chibs is smoking. It's nice, quiet and peaceful. Juice is so deep in his sleep that he can't even hear the boy think, which he usually can, thoughts so loud and dark that Chibs is always scared of where they could lead him. 

 

But right now, the only darkness is that of the room. There's nothing tainting Juice’s image right now. Not even the little bit of light from outside, he's completely untouched. Chibs likes it that way. Wishes he could see it more often. He hates the mental struggle Juice always seems to have going lately, with that stupid cop pressuring him about his kin, sending him into meltdown mode. He hates it because he doesn't know how to fix it. Can tell him till he's blue in the face that it doesn't matter who is Da is, it's the paperwork, but sometimes Juice’s overactive brain just doesn't let anything but his own thoughts in. 

 

That's why Chibs loves mornings like these. Nothing can touch his boy here. Just him. Not even the sunlight, the closer it moves towards him as the sun rises, the tighter Juice curls into a ball, nuzzling into Chibs’ palm as he strokes idly across his cheek. He'd do anything to protect him. And these mornings he feels like he can. He can close the curtains more or shield him completely from the light. And then when it's too bright and Juice starts to stir, he'll herd him into the shower or tub, safe from any sunlight. Chibs will do it until Juice gets restless and needs to go outside, either on the bikes or to the clubhouse, and then he will fall back into watching. Watching and waiting for anything that could harm him, harm him anymore than the world already has, and he will do what he can to shield him from it. 

But until then, he’ll let Juice use him as a pillow and smoke his way through a twenty pack. His favourite kind of morning.


End file.
